The Building
by Balletadc
Summary: Set in a futuristic society The Building is a mysterious place. No one knows what it holds but when Clary,Jace and the rest of the gang are selected as few of the lucky ones to go inside, what will happen? One thing is certain it will change there lives forever. Beware! Highly sexual at times rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I am starting this new fanfiction, and I want it to be unique! I don't want it to be like all the stories you have read before. So I am going to try to be different. By the way this is rated M for a reason! I don't own the characters just the plot!**

I looked at the tall stone structure that stood out against the landscape. The building was the only color that wasn't bland and boring in this world. It was a red brick looking material, The Building stood about 120 feet high and about 100 in width. This was in stark contrast to the small white houses and schools that surrounded it. The Building was a thing we knew practically nothing about.

Today was the day if the BANQUET. This was a day when the whole town was to celebrate and remember ou achievements for the year. Right now I was 17. This year, was the year that we where selected. The Choosing was a day of celebration and a day of great remorse.

"Do you think we will be chosen?" I blurt out suddenly. Isabelle laughs

"Well I don't know if I want to be chosen."

"You don't want to be chosen?" I say surprised.

"Well Clary not everyone is as curious to see what is in The Building as you are."

"Oh?" I question. "Wait! You are nervous!" I practically yell.

"Well yah... I have always been curious. But, I am scared that whatever is behind those doors is scary." Izzy said her voice shaking a little. Just then an announcement came over the intercom.

"All those participating in The Choosing at tonight's BANQUET, may exit the premises to prepare for tonight's ceremony."

"Come on Clare!" Izzy yelled. We rushed to The Tube and dispensed of our lunch trays. We practically ran down the street to our unit. Today we got to wear fancy clothes and put up our hair. We where even allowed to wear small amounts of "make up."

After 2 hours we where ready. Izzy was wearing a form fitting Turquoise dress, that hit about her knee. It was taffeta and had a large puff of flowers on the right shoulder. She was wearing small silver earrings and the customary locket, also in silver. Her hair was swept into an elegant bun with curly tendrils hanging down by her face.

I was wearing a champaign colored halter top dress, with a circle high low skirt that hit about me mid calf on the back. I wore small dangling crystal earrings with a customary locket. My hair was not up, however it was styled. Izzy had managed my unruly curls leaving them shiny and bodacious. She swept half up into a ponytail and finished it with a crystal clip.

"Izzy! You look gorgeous! I look gorgeous!"

"Well we both deserve to look gorgeous she said. "This could be our last night together for who knows how long.

With that final statement Izzy and I joined the other girls in our unit as we are loaded into the buses. All of the girls had taken the opportunity to dress up, these occasions where so rare, how could you not? The bus ride was short and we arrived at The Hall in a few short minutes. Everyone was chatting excitedly. I reflected on what it was like to live in our society. We had little to no interaction with those more than 2 years away from our age. Every year we went to a ceremony where we said goodbye to all if the elderly at the age of 85. That is when they must die to maintain the population. We also welcomed The new children, and recognized everyone's achievements over the past year. The most exciting part of the night is when the youth at age 17 are Chosen. Being Chosen is a huge honor, that means that you have exceeded the government standards for the year. Every year 10 males and 10 females are selected by the government and chosen to go into The Building.

"What are you thinking about?" Izzy said suddenly.

"About what is in The Building!"

"Well I guess that we will have to wait and see." Izzy said hurriedly as the program started. I sunk into my chair a little. The Choosing was always at the end of the night.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman" a voice said from on stage. This was the voice of Him. Him was the leader if the country, sometimes it was Her but we had a Him at the current moment. Him went through general announcements and greetings.

"Now on to the New," Him said as they named off all of the recently born children. They did the same with the age groups up to sixteen. Naming people like "Lindsay Winters and Lauren Jackman." At the seventeens he stopped naming people and went into the adults. During this section he talked about the economy, jobs and other electoral offices inside the government as well as announcing all of the recently assigned jobs for this year.

After what seemed like and eternity the Choosing was about to start. I was so nervous and excited at the same time. The boys where first. "Alec Lightwood... Jace Wayland... Jordan Kyle... Magnus Bane...Simon Lewis...Jonathan Morgenstern...Sebastaian Verlac...Avan Lund...Benjamin Gwen...Peter Yates." All throughout the boys section there where excited looks as well as disappointed ones.

"Now for the girls Mia Jordan... Isabelle Ellewood... Lucy Ronex...Victoria Collins... Aline Penhallow... Brinley Hune...Estel Manar...Tasha Smith... Brentley Downs... Clarissa Fray."

Izzy and I hugged each other silently celebrating. Tomorrow was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys I am so sorry! My life got in the way of my writing!:) I am floored at the response to this story. Clarifications NONE of the characters are related! That is why Izzy has a different last name. The other names I totally made up. So more details to come on everything else.**

"We made it!" Izzy whispered excitedly.

"I know!" I said back. "I wonder what will happen tomorrow."

"I don't know." Izzy said curiously.

Just then a peacekeeper came in.

"You girls need your sleep." He said slowly and he walked out shutting the door. After the ceremony Izzy and I along with the rest of the boys and girls where herded off into a small little room. There they briefed us on what was happening next. It was basically was that we where all lucky, and that we where going to go to a containment center to keep us safe until tomorrow. That is all we where told.

When we woke up in the morning Izzy and I where greeted by a government worker. She handed us our clothes. "Go shower, then put these on. You have until 10:00 then I will escort you to breakfast."

"Thanks" Izzy and I said in unison. The official left and we walked into the bathroom together. We where used to showering together, and it was no different today. It was comfortable to us in this world that we didn't understand. The shower held fancy soap and shampoo.

"So what do you think is going to happen today?" I asked Izzy.

"I have no idea" I said. Izzy was obviously not nervous anymore. The nerves had been replaced by curiosity and confidence.

"What do they want us to wear?" Izzy asked.

"Whatever they decided to give us." I said.

"Well I am going to go see!" She said stepping out of the shower. I followed her turning the shower off. When I got out of the shower Izzy handed me a towel. I marveled at how soft it was. I wrapped it around it around me and when over to the counter where Izzy was inspecting our clothes.

"How is it?"

"Not bad." She said as she handed me my clothes. She handed me a gray v neck with half sleeves. As well as dark jeans and some lacy underwear. I quickly got dressed and brushed through my hair. While I was waiting for Izzy I took a look around the room. It was a nice room, it wasn't particularly large. There where 2 beds with gray comforters and a bunch of multi colored pillows. There was a small recliner and a small desk. In the corner there wa a cabinet. I walked over to it and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Weird." I thought.

I was about to try again when Izzy walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" She asked sweetly.

" Yep!" I said. We walked down the stairs where we were met by Mia.

"Hey" she said simply. Mia was the only girl I knew besides Izzy. She was in my unit back home.

"Hey" izzy and I replied in unison, as we descended the stairs together. We arrived in a large dining room with a long table in the center. One of the other girls was there and 3 of the boys. Izzy, Mia and I all sat down together and waited for the others to arrive. I surveyed the room. It was simple and yet so luxurious compared to the unit house I had known. The floor was a shiny black tile with white flecks in it. It was complemented by red walls and tapestries depicting various scenes in our nations history. There was no windows or clocks, no link to the outside world.

"Good morning!"

My thoughts where interrupted by a booming voice. It was spoken by a man looking around the table. All the seats where now full and I hadn't even noticed. I looked around at the other girls, some where plain and others where dazzling. I looked over at the boys. None if them where particularly eye catching except for a blonde one with golden eyes and a cocky smirk. As well as another who had 3 pounds of pink glitter in his hair.

"I trust that you all slept well!" The man said again. We all murmured back a yes and turned our attention to him. He was very blonde and muscular with dark eyes and a stern face.

"Today will be a testing day! it is to reassure that we have made the right decisions and to determine who you will be bonded to. The tests are simple and the nurses and doctors are very skilled and kind."

With that he turned and left. Servants brought out food but I was to nervous to eat. "Bonded" what does that mean?

**Ok so this is a filler chapter things will get juicier promise! Review because it makes me write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry for not updating! I have had finals and projects in ridiculous amounts over the past month. Things are good now, so expect regular updates! HIGHLY SEXUAL CONTENT!**

Jaces POV

"Bonded? What the..." My thoughts are interrupted by a servant.

"Are you done with breakfast?"

" Umm yah I guess" I replied. I didnt know what to expect, but we just had to trust the government. I took a deep breath, and looked around at the others. Really they werent anything special. The guys were all handsome, but we are all very different from each other. The girls where in general, quite hot, but let's be honest I was probably the best looking in the room. With one exception... Or maybe two. Isabelle, as her name card read, was stunning. She had jet black hair and piercing eyes. Her lips where full and all around gorgeous. The other was Clarissa, she wasn't as stunning as Isabelle, her beauty was more quiet. She had curly red hair and soft green eyes, she had milky white skin and long fingers, she wasn't striking but She was pretty.

Brekfast was pretty much uneventful, I think that was because everyone was trying to figure out what we were doing here. Everyone was stuck in their own thoughts so it was pretty quiet. After breakfast they took us to a room. This room was unlike anything I had ever seen before. In the middle there was a large bed, it was fairl lie to the floor, but the most unusual thing is that it wasn't made. It was just a matress covered by a thin sheet and 2 pillows. The other odd thing was that chairs surrounded the bed. Like a movie theater or a class room. The last thing was the giant flat screens that hung from the ceiling. It was rather interesting because all three TV's showed pictures of the bed from different angles.

"Welcome!" A sweet voice said." My name is Lorili, and I am one the the Mentors here. Today boys and girls will sit seperatley."

Lorili only added to how strange thus whole situation was, but I was glad that there was someone to instruct us in... Whatever we were doing. I took my seat next to a scrawny boy, he had dark hair and glasses, he introduced himself as Simon.

"Now boys and girls what you see today may seem strange at first. But I assure you that it is completely natural. Before we begin we will have a little lesson. What you are witnessing today is known as intercourse. Now we have all had small lessons on the parts of our bodies used for intercourse. However over the next month or so we will be studying... more in depth. So do not be alarmed, because this is what you are here to do."

Lorili continued explaining whst was going to happen, but I don't think anyone was listening.

Clarys POV

After Lorili concluded her "lesson" a man and a worms walked out on stage. The woman was wearing skimpy clothing and the man was holding her hand.

"You are gorgeous." The man said simply and pulled the girl into a passionate kiss. The kiss deepened and they slowly walked backward towards the bed, kissing passionately. The girls hands started to roam the mans body. The woman started to unbutton his shirt, which was soon on the floor. The woman's top was the next to go. Flung to the side by the man. His hands started to knead her breast. She gasped, breaking the kiss. Next to go was her bra. The man continued to stimulate one with his hand. The other was encased in his mouth, sucking her nipples, obviously biting lightly as well. The woman gasped and moaned her hands running through his hair. After a minute or two of this the woman pushed away the man. Undoing his zipper and swiping down both his pants and underwear. Releasing the uncomfortably large bulge in the front of his pants. She then continued to get down on her knees and suck the hard shaft. The man moaned loudly and started to buck his hips in time with her mouth. Soon the woman's garments where off as well and they stood completely naked, passionately kissing each other in front of their audience .

The Tv's had been serving as excellent monitors to catch every angle of the action. I was fascinated, if felt dirty and intimate. I loved the concept of being so close with somebody.

The couple continued as the man lay the woman on the bed. She proceeded to spread her legs and the man stepped between them. The cameras and monitors captured as the mans "dick" was inserted into her " pussy". Their faces morphed into a mask of sheer pleasure and the man started to slide in and out, he slowly increased his tempo until both where moving at lightening speed. In the heat of all of this the woman and man switched positions. The woman was now on top pistoning herself up and down. Both were breathing heavily and both were covered in a sheen of sweat. The cameras captured every angle. The woman arched her back and moaned and screamed as she reached her climax the man wasn't much further and he came inside of her.

I looked at Izzy. She was stunned but I could see the desire in her eyes. In fact I could feel the desire and lust in the room.

"Well that was certainly entertaining! Let's give a big hand for our actors!" Lorili said. We all clapped awkwardly as the actors gathered their clothes and left the stage.

Izzy leaned over " that didn't look like acting" she whispered.

"Now you are going to be taken to be bonded!" Lorili said excitedly.

All of us got up and walked slowly out the door. Another servant lead us down a hallway. At the end of the hallway there where doors with each of our names on them. Izzy gave my hand a squeeze as she went over to her door. I pushed my door open and was met by a blindingly bright light.

"What is this place?"

**ok not quite as far as I was hoping to get but... Anyway. I will try to update tomorrow but review because for every review/follow/favorite you get 10 words added to the chapter!**


	4. The test

**So guys I know there is really no excuse for making you wait this long. But excuses are what I do best. But seriously I have had non stop rehearsals plus my grandma is dying and my computer crashed so I am writing on my phone. I don't know know if you have tried that but it is realky annoying and much slower. I don't own TMI!**

**Clarys POV**

I stepped into the room, the door swinging shut behind me. My eyes slowly adjusted to the blinding light, revealing a large, lavishly decorated room. The carpet was plush and soft under my feet, and the source of the blinding light was an enormous floor to ceiling mirror, decorated with many LED lights. I continued my exploration and found a tall dresser, a small chair and a huge cabinet. Along with a small table and chair with a small mirror sitting next to the LED lit one.

On the table there was a tablet as well as a bell. I turned on the tablet and was greeted by a cheery porno background and my name. I swiped to unlock and found that the wall paper was also a highly erotic picture. Trying to ignore the growing tingling between my legs I searched desperately for instructions. I finally came across a folder that read _open me_ so I did. In the folder there was only one app, this was called welcome. I clicked on it, the screen flashed with_ Welcome! Please press next._ I guessed that I could not back out now so I clicked the arrow labeled next.

_Welcome Clarissa! This app will lead you through a series of tests that will decide who you will be bonded with. This test as well as your personality will be the deciding factor in your choosing your partner. Please be aware that you have until the end if the day to finish this test. Ring the bell and food or drink will be brought to you. Be aware that we are also watching your reactions to each question, but the footage will be private and viewed only by a handful of people. Click next._

Reviewed? Most of the day? What kind of test is this? I clicked next.

_Very good. Now take your tablet over to the dresser and open the top drawer. _

I did as the test instructed, inside I found 3 different sets of lingerie. Each labeled with a letter. NEXT. Put each set on and rate it from 1-10. Ok, this whole test was really weird. I put the first set on. It wasn't particularly interesting or erotic. It was a really modest set, 1. The next set was slightly more racy. It was black and lacy. It was soft against my skin. The lace was not revealing, but it made me feel sexy, 5. The next was a very sheer and white. It felt like silk against my skin. I looked in the mirror the tiny, flimsy triangles showed my semi hard nipples and my pussy that was beginning to become wet, 8.

_Very Good. _

_Next what do you find attractive in a male? Please select your top 3._

The question went through things like hair color, eye color, personality, body type, ect... That was easy enough. _Next. We are going to see how you orgasm. Open the bottom drawer. Turn it on and put it in. _I opened the bottom drawer and found a vibrator. I decided that I was going to give the people a show. I pulled a chair up in front of the LED lit mirror. I started to lick the vibrator and rub it against my pussy. It was nice and wet so I turned it on. I started to insert it in at the same time that I was pulling at my nipples. I adjusted to the length that I slowly pushed inside me. Then I started to pulse it in and out, going deeper and deeper. Instead of my nipples I started to rub my clit. Faster and faster, feeling a coil build up in my stomach. I watched myself in the mirror making it even more erotic. The coil release and I arched my back in pleasure. I kept pumping until I was done. I pulled out the vibrator, cleaned it off and put it back in the drawer.

_Next put the robe that is hanging on the back of the chair. Then ring the bell. The man will escort you to the next part of your test. Take your tablet._

I immediately put the robe on, picked up my tablet and rang the small bell that sat on the table. A man walked in, and over to me. He picked me up, sat me back on the ground and grabbed my hand. He lead me into another room, it was completely white, but not to the point that it was blinding. I looked at my tablet and did what it instructed. I sat my tablet down on a small table and walked to the middle of the room. The male picked up a clipboard and started giving me basic commands like touch your toes, run around the room, do ten push-ups, stuff like that. I assumed that it was for physical purposes. After that the man just left. So I went and picked up my tablet.

_Next. This is the end of the test. The tablet is yours for the duration if your stay. Strip. There will be clothes provided at the door. _

I took off my robe, which was the only thing I had on. I strode confidently across the room I thought I did pretty well. As promised the clothes where provided at the door. I got dressed and exited the room.

**So I know it is kinda short and really weird and not super well written. But sometimes the eloquence in my head doesn't come out quite as eloquently. So anyway. Do you guys want me to do Jaces or Izzy's test? Anybody's really? If not I will just continue with the story. **

**Love you! Review review review it makes Jace and Clary get together faster.**


	5. The test, Jace

**You guys are purely awesome. I had so many reviews and follows. So thanks so much! Most wanted to read about Jaces test. A couple of people wanted to read about Izzy's test, or Alec's, but not enough for me to actually write it. So if you really want to read that then PM me and I will write you a chapter.**

**Jaces POV**

After the sex demonstration the girls left and went one way, we went another we where lead to a gym and given a physical test. It included things like push-ups pull-ups sit ups ect... As well as body fat tests and things of that nature. Those weren't a problem for me I had always taken my training very seriously and I was in prime physical condition.

After that we where lead into a hallway . Each had a name on it. I walked through my door, it was a strange looking room. There where lots of windows, a dresser, and a little table with a stool. On the little table there was a tablet. I opened it up, _Hello __ Jace. _The welcome screen said, it was a highly pornographic image. I was going to open up the tablet but I found myself staring at the image. It wasnt anything super hot, or interesting but I has to tear myself away and open the tablet. Yet another erotic image I forced myself not to look at it and found the folder labeled welcome. I hit the app labeled open me.

_Welcome Jace Wayland, this test is designed to see your preferences and what you think is attractive. Now each test is being filmed and will be reviewed by a select few and this will determine who you will be bonded to. Warning: This Test might push some of your morals. However try your hardest to do everything required of you. Next. What do you like in a girl?_

Easy enough, I selected a few things and hit next. The next question simply said to look up, so I did. In the windows, that had previously been black, lit up. It showed multiple rooms, with a girl in each room. I looked back down at my tablet, it explained how these where tapes of all of the girls, and their tests. Every few minutes throughout the tapes we will ask you a series of questions so pay attention. All the sudden the mirrors zoomed into one of the girls rooms. First I rated the lingerie off of the girl, then she put it on and I rated them again. I had to say that each setlooked a lot better on then off. I kept answering questions about the girls, how they looked, how they performed, that kind of thing. It went through each section with all if the girls before it would move on to the next section.

At this point my length was hardening. All of the girls in their lingerie, it made it even more erotic that they where all girls in this house. All of them where living here with me. The next direction said that I might want to remove my pants, so why the heck not? This time it showed the girls playing with a vibrator. The majority of the girls where very timid and obviously shy. These are the same girls that felt obviously uncomfortable the whole time, so I wasn't surprised. There where 2 that weren't quite sure if they should go for it but seemed to be enjoying the whole experience. The whole time I had been watching for the little red head, and almost cheering when she came up. She seemed totally at home, like none of thus was awkward at all. I watched her pull at her perky nipples and play with her clit. She seemed experienced, though I am sure that wasn't true.

During this whole process I had slowly started to rub myself through my boxers. During the last couple of tapes I even took out my length and stroked it openly. All to soon the images of the girls went away and the windows went black again. _Next. Go open the drawer on the bottom of the dresser. Pleasure yourself, take your tablet and exit out the door to you left._

Obviously they were watching which was kind of creepy and kind of awesome. I went and opened the bottom drawer and found many male toys, none of which looked that appeasing to me. So instead I went back to my stool. I slowly stroked and teased, keeping the image of the red head in my mind. I picked up my pace, picturing the way she moaned seeing her orgasm in my minds eye. I came and I came hard, shooting my load into her invisible mouth. I pulled on my underwear and pants, picked up my tablet and exited the room.

**There you have it ladies and gents! I know that it is kind of short, I was planning on writing more but I had something un expected come up. Hopefully you liked it. I am not sure if I did. Anyway see ya soon don't forget to rff**


End file.
